Ranma's Dream
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: Set in the episode full of dreams and they go into the future w/ Happosai using the mirror. This is just an idea and my own twist on the story. One-shot.


**Ranma's Dream**

Ranma, Genma and Happosai hid just outside of the kitchen as the Akane, from 10 years in the future, entered.

Just then she left, muttering something about hearing voices from in the kitchen. "Honey!"

'Honey?' Ranma thought curiously. He looked round the corner to see three children playing with a VERY elderly Happosai and panda bear. The children were happy to see an older Ryoga.

_'No way! Ryoga and Akane...? Married? With children? This can't be happening!' _Ranma thought, marching out into the open of the garden he knew so well.

"Ranma! Don't! Come on, let's go!" Genma whispered harshly.

But Ranma didn't listen. He had to find out what was going on. How this happened.

Ranma was now in the open area; Ryoga spotted him.

"Ranma... What are you doing here?" Ryoga said in his cool voice, standing up from where he was perched by the house.

"I'm here to find out what's going on!" Ranma replied.

The panda bear, or better known as Genma, perked up at the sight of Ranma.

"What do you mean? You know _exactly_ what's going on!"

"Oh, do I now?"

"Yes, so hurry up and leave before Akane sees you."

"No! I won't leave!"

"But you know that you'll only cause a scene by staying here!" Ryoga said, now getting rather annoyed by Ranma's difficultness.

The three children were gathered around their father's legs. Future Happosai was watching from where he was sprawled out across the crisp, green grass of summertime.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Akane finally gave up on you and married me! You broke her heart and she never wants to see you again!" Ryoga was pointing at him accusationally.

Ranma's whole world came crashing down. He just couldn't believe it...

Suddenly there was a smash which ripped Ranma away from his thoughts of losing Akane... To _Ryoga_!

They all looked round to see Akane, staring at Ranma in shock. She had dropped the four china cups which had had green tea in them.

She snapped herself out of her daze and dropped to her knees; she picked up the shards of china cups and put them on the wooden tea tray.

"Akane." Ranma breathed. He wandered over, slowly, crouching down infront of her.

She stood up, abruptly, and headed back to the kitchen. Ranma followed.

"Leave me alone!"

"But, Akane... Why'd you marry Ryoga?"

"Why?!"

They had now entered the kitchen.

"I'l tell you why, Ranma! Because he loved me when you didn't, he was there when you weren't! Me and Ryoga are happy now and if you're not here to be nice then go away because, in case you've forgotten, I broke our engagment long ago! I never wanted to see you again and still don't!"

"But, Akane... I always loved you, I just was too shy to show it in case you shot me down. All I've ever wanted, was you!"

"Yeah? Then why'd you marry Shampoo?!"

"I married Shampoo?"

_Shampoo..._

_Shampoo..._

_Shampoo..._

The name resounded in his head. "NO WAY!" Ranma yelled, waking up.

"Ranma, could you TRY to keep it down?" Akane said, cranky from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, some people are _trying_ to sleep." Nabiki said, casually.

"It was a dream? Oh, good! I had a terrible nightmare!" Ranma sighed in relief.

"Yes, but next time, don't talk! It kept me up. You and your_ 'but Akane' 'i always loved you'_. Blah blah blah!" Genma complained lying down.

Ranma blushed a deep red. Lucky for him it was dark. Akane blushed too, for they were still there.

On their rush to school the next day Ranma hopped off the fence. "Akane, about last night..."

"What about it?"

"Don't marry Ryoga."

"What?"

Ranma braced himself. He blushed that scarlet like the night before. "I've always loved you. I was just too shy to show it in case you shot me down. All I've ever wanted, was you."

He was watching the ground as he ran.

"Ranma... Do you mean that?"

"Yeah."

"I... I love you too."

She blushed the same shade as Ranma and both reddened (if that was at all possible) when Ranma slipped his hand into hers.

They ran to school, hand in hand. This was a fresh start for the pair. All that was left now was the fiancees...


End file.
